


Soulmates in Westeros

by sunkelles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Short stories about different soulmate combinations in Westeros. They're not always happy combinations.Chapter 1: Brienne's name is written on Jaime's wrist, while Cersei's wrist is blank.Chapter 2: Brienne never expected much to come from "Jaime Lannister" written on her wrist





	1. Brienne/Jaime 1.

**Author's Note:**

> these aren't connected in any way. quite frankly, i don't think that these will even all go with the same soulmate au concept? like this first one is names on wrists, but i think that there's a lot of options here. mainly i just want to try out some drabbly things and see where life goes. 
> 
> some of them will also be examples of bad soulmate combinations. we're just hitting all the bases here whenever i have a hankering to write about the subject.

Jaime has known all of his life that his heart belonged to Cersei. She was the one that he shared a womb with, a life, with, a love with. Who else could compare? He doesn’t care that the name that appears on his wrist on his tenth name day isn’t hers, because what do names writ on wrists matter to anyone anyways? Maybe a sixth of nobility actually get to wed them anyway, and many of them still end up unhappy. 

His father had wed his own soulmate, but mother had still ended up dead earlier than she should have and father ended up heartbroken. Cersei shows him her own blank wrist proudly the morning that her mark should have shown up. 

“My wrist is bare,” Cersei says, “but so was Aegon Targaryen’s. The gods don’t write siblings’ names on your wrist, if your soulmate is your sibling. That must be it.” She sounds like she’s solved the world’s greatest puzzle, and Jaime wants to just nod his head and agree with her.  _ Of course _ , he wants to say, _ that’s why you don’t have a name.  _ But there’s a smaller part of him, a part that he doesn’t understand, wants to hide his wrist away from her, not to spare her feelings, but to keep it a secret, just for him. 

Cersei grabs his wrist, and digs her fingers into it in anger. It hurts, and Jaime tries to rip it away from her, by Cersei takes it with her other hand and starts digging her nails into it try to make the name just go away. 

“How dare they write another woman’s name on your wrist,” Cersei screeches. 

“They wouldn’t have put your name across it,” Jaime says, “you just told me that. None of those Targaryens had their sibling-spouse as soulmates.” Cersei’s face is red with anger. 

“But theirs were blank! Aegon’s was blank! Rhaenys’s was blank!  _ Mine _ is blank!” There are tears in her eyes now, ready to fall at a moment’s notice. 

“We were supposed to both be blank, like a mirror. That’d mean we were blank because we were meant for each other.” Cersei’s nails dig in so deeply now that they draw blood, and Jaime winces as he takes his left hand and puts it gently on hers. 

“You can’t rip her name off of me,” Jaime says softly, “but we can ignore it. You’re the only woman I’ll ever love.” Cersei’s grip lessens then. 

“Really?” she asks. Jaime maneuvers his sword hand out of her grip and takes both of her hands in his then. She turns his wrist in her hand, and it hurts as she doesn’t take care to move it as his arm moves naturally. She examines it closely, and looks down at the bloody name in disgust. 

“This Brienne of Tarth means nothing to you?” she asks, “you wouldn’t want to meet her?” There’s a fire in her voice brewing, and Jaime shivers to think what Cersei would ever do if she got her hands on this Brienne. But it doesn’t matter, really. Cersei has nothing to be jealous of, soulmate or no soulmate. They were wombmates, first, and Jaime thinks that trumps names written cross wrists. 

“Of course,” Jaime says, “you are mine and I am yours. Now and always.” Cersei kisses him then, fiercely, and drags him off to a corner where she can claim him as her own. Put her hands all over him places where his so-called soulmate never will. There’s no way that Jaime could ever come to love Brienne of Tarth when he already has his other half, his reason for living, Cersei Lannister. 


	2. Brienne/Jaime 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as the first part. First we had a Jaime, now lets have a Brienne.

Brienne’s father refuses to tell anyone whose name was written across her wrist. That is probably for the best, Brienne thinks. She is already “Brienne the Beauty” and “the Maid of Tarth”. She didn’t need to add “The Kingslayer’s Whore” to that list of insulting titles. She ignores the mark, coveres it up, and makes sure not to let anything come of it. 

Jaime Lannister is a handsome man, arrogant, some said cruel, and above all dishonorable. Brienne has met enough “honorable” men who had turned cruel upon the sight of her. One that was already known to be cruel and dishonorable. 

She meets Renly, then. He is kind to her, and he is handsome, and Brienne, despite everything is still a starry-eyed little girl. She wants someone to be kind to her, and she is willing to devote every part of herself to someone who offers. Renly wouldn’t ever love her, that was clear even before she saw “Loras Tyrell” written cross his wrist, but he would be kind to her. He would respect her. She knows that deep down inside. 

When he becomes king, he even makes her a member of his guard. That was all that a girl like Brienne could hope for, and she cherishes every second of kindness and respect that she can get. 

Then, Renly dies- she's accused of his murder, and she somehow ends up trekking North with Catelyn Stark. She’s beautiful, but she’s strong. A traditional lady stronger than most knights that Brienne has met. While she doesn’t have to have the sort of steel that Brienne has from being an ugly woman and making herself into a knight, Catelyn Stark has a steel all of her own. Brienne is happy to serve her. A woman like that is worthy of her sword and her loyalty. 

She does not mention that the Kingslayer’s name is written across her wrist. It’s never been relevant before, and she doubts it will be relevant now. 

But then she got to know him, and he is honorable. And he is charming. And he is good. And yes, alright, he is attractive. That’s what the Lannisters are known for. That last one was kind of a given. He saves her after he’s lost his hand and even though she’s been holding her captive. The sort of man that the realm claims he is never would have done that, and Brienne comes to admire him.    
  


They bathe together, at Harrenhal. She, enormous and awkward, he lithe and sculpted. It feels uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the conversation that comes, then. He reveals the truth of his Kingslaying, wildfire and all. 

And she’s speechless, by the end of it. The world is a cruel place, and he’s been punished for doing something good and honorable. Brienne’s been punished just for daring to live in it, so she can relate. Just as she thinks that she has the whole of it, he smiles a little. 

“You’re on my wrist, you know,” he says, looking down at his stump of a sword hand, “don’t know if that means much, now that it’s gone.” He looks down, and his cheeks are bright pink. 

“Well, are you going tell me about yours or not?” he demands, “am I on it?” 

“Look up then,” Brienne says, holding up her own. Jaime looks up then, and he spots his name on her wrist. There’s a hint of awe in his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything. That’s the end of the conversation. 

They make their way through the rest of the countryside, learning of Catelyn’s death and Sansa’s implication in Joffrey’s death. Brienne does not know how to keep her promise properly now, but she knows that she must find Sansa and keep her safe. And she'll do the same for Arya if the younger daughter still lives. That’s the least that she owes to Catelyn Stark, especially after coming to respect the Kingslayer so much. 

They arrive in King’s Landing, and everything seems to happen at once. Loras Tyrell tries to kill her, she’s arrested, and then suddenly Jaime’s trying to send her on a quest to save Sansa Stark and gifting her with a blade forged from the Stark sword  _ Ice _ . She tries not to be affected by this, but she doesn’t succeed, really. 

**“** I used to hate you for being on my wrist, you know?” Brienne says, “seemed like such a cruel joke. Not only were you the Kingslayer- a man without honor, you were a  _ Kingsguard _ , sworn to celibacy. I wouldn’t want you and I couldn’t have you. Sounds about right for my luck.” There’s a forlorn look on Jaime’s face that Brienne can’t place, and she decides to just bound on with her conversation. Brienne’s always been blunt and it’s best not to stop now. 

“But you’re an honorable man,” Brienne says, “I don’t think having your name writ on my wrist is the worst I could do.” Jaime smiles sadly at her. 

“You deserve better than me,” he tells her, “you’re a true knight, Brienne, and I’m. I’m not.” Jaime, for all his bluster, does not think much of himself. 

“Mayhaps,” Brienne says with a soft smile, “but the Seven said you were perfect for me. You’d think they know what they’re talking about.” 

“Maybe the gods knew something after all,” Jaime says, “I’m glad that I met you, Brienne of Tarth.” Then he takes her hand which she’s not clutching  _ Oathkeeper  _ in into his remaining hand. 

“Please,” he says, “go. Use that Stark steel to rescue the Stark girl.” Brienne nods. She has her mission, and she’s not about to let Catelyn Stark down from the grave. 

“Will we meet again?” she asks. It’s sentimental and silly, but Brienne’s always been that way. Even as an ugly little girl or a grown-knight woman she’s had stars clouding her vision. She wants to believe the world is better than it is. 

“You said the Seven knew what they were talking about,” Jaime says, shrugging his shoulders, “If you’re right, I’d say aye.” Brienne smiles a little, and he smiles back. 

“Stay safe,” he urges her. 

“I will,” she says, “I have to stay safe for Sansa.” And maybe, just maybe, she has to stay safe for him too. 


End file.
